Mirko
Mirko is a Croatian fox involved with the Fox Junta and is the right hand man of Ante serving with Mladen. Appearence He has red fur with a dark blue face with white facial markings and also white markings around his eyes. In his first appearance he is a normal fox but in his return in the Anthro Saga he is another plainclothes general this time wearing a yellow turtleneck sweatshirt, black trousers and a dark green jacket. Personality Though he never drives Mirko is shown to be a lot more daring in Ivan than driving as he is always shown to pressure Ivan to increase his speed which he does and also encouraging Ivan to run the car they are chasing during Operation Vixen off the road when it is discovered by Branislaw who also takes part in the chase after Ivan and Mirko lose it. No one disrespects Ivan but Mirko and Mladen are shown to be a lot closer to him, Mladen also highlights Mirko's dedication at his instructions stopping at nothing to accomplish what he has been instructed to do and is shown also to be a lot more devil may care but is very loyal to Ante and his other leaders. In particular his devil may care attitude is shown when he encourages Ivan to ram a car off the road because the car prevents Ivan and Mirko from getting a clear view of the car they are chasing, like many others he has absolutely no regard for his enemies and has a little bit of a short temper as well as a very impatient one as well. Despite this though he is shown to be appreciative of beauty and almost sophistication in a sense hence why he delights in the torture of old resistance fighters because they are not sophisticated, usually with Ivan he sits in the passenger seat but when in a convertible or car with Ivan and Mladen he shys away, though he is alright with the Animalian Patriotic Front he is shown to be very judgemental of the National Protection Process in Argentina and as such the only Junta child to be with her parents is Lana. In the case of the Croatian faction as well the soldiers are transported by the N.P.P but behind them are two cars, one with Ante and Janko in the front and Ante's wife Tatjana and her daughter in the back and the other with Ivan and Mladen in the front and Mirko in the back. Like the Latvian general Alberts to Laimdota, unlike Ivan and Janko, Mirko was actually good with baby Lana and Tatjana says that when Lana was young the only Croatian generals she liked when she was a child and a baby were Ante her father, Mirko and Mladen. He also likes Lana now as a teenager, He also almost finds babies crying funny in a way especially when it comes to Dadullah as Omar tells him that as soon as he calmed down all the babies they started crying again about two seconds later. Nonetheless he remains proud of his accomplishments to the end. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Heroes